Forgot It All
by Zee126
Summary: Trouble starts when Awful Alvin erased Larryboy's memory. Now Larryboy does not remember anything from before and is lost in another town. How will he get back to Bumblyburg? Will Larryboy be the same again? Can Bumblyburg still be saved? Or will Alvin finally win this one?
1. Memory Wipe

Why do I only seem to post Larryboy stories? I don't know, my brain only seems to process these kind of stories- Larryboy ones and my own. Seriously, on my profile it literally says "I will basically be writing Larryboy Cartoon Adventure Stories." Oh yeah, by the way, this is another Larryboy Cartoon thing and not the Veggietales one. But if you read my other stories you probably might have guessed that.

I know I already used Alvin is a story, but (spoiler alert) I used him again. Can you blame me? He's like my favorite villain and he's fun to write about. So I hope you don't get sick of him. You probably won't.

* * *

Chapter 1- Memory Wipe

"Awful Alvin," Larryboy said, greeting another figure in the dark.

"That's right!" Alvin replied, laughing.

It was late at night in Bumblyburg. Really late. That was when Larryboy, Bumblyburg's own plunger-headed cucumber superhero was patrolling the city. That was also when he noticed Awful Alvin, the onion villain with Lampy, his lamp sidekick, both free and lose in the city.

"A little slow, Larryboy," Alvin said, "I've been out of jail for three days now!"

"You still can't get away with your evil plan," Larryboy replied.

"Oh yes I will!" Alvin said, despite the fact he actually did not even have a plan yet. Larryboy did not know that. "The past days being free left me time to create this!" Alvin held up some kind of gun. It was a big, neon green colored, and had a handle, a button, and a trigger.

"What is that?" Larryboy asked.

Without warning, Alvin held the device to Larryboy's head then pulled the trigger. Suddenly, Larryboy's head was attacked with great pain, like an extreme head ache. It felt like his brain was breaking apart. He stumbled to the ground in pain.

"You see, Larryboy," Alvin said, waving the gun around while standing next to Larryboy, who was spazzing out on the ground. "This gun sent about fifty tiny robots through your skin and into your brain. They will completely take over and erase your entire mind of every single thing you remember. It will stay that way," Alvin said, lifting the gun up to look at a little button with the word "Reverse" printed above it. "Unless they are removed," Alvin muttered. He was not so sure why he even put a reverse button, but as long as Larryboy did not know this either, everything would be fine. For Alvin at least.

"No," Larryboy moaned weakly, twitching on the ground.

"Don't forget this," Alvin said, "Oh but you will. Isn't that right Lampy? Get it?" Alvin looked at the lampy stand with a face drawn on its shade. Lampy, of course, did not reply, but it was not the most important thing in the world right now.

When the microbots in Larryboy's brain settled in, Larryboy became unconscious and lay eerily at Alvin's feet.

"Now to dispose of this body," Alvin said to Lampy. At around two in the morning, Alvin could be seen dragging Larrboy out of the city. The buildings of Bumblyburg could be seen in the distance, miles away from where Alvin stopped dragging Larryboy. Then turning around with Lampy in one "hand" and the memory erasing gun in the other. He left Larryboy behind, somewhere out of Bumblyburg in another town.

The last thing Larryboy remembered was that Alvin sent tiny robots into his brain. But when he woke up, he remembered nothing.

Nothing at all.


	2. Clogged Minds

Chapter 2- Clogged Mind

"Think Lampy, think!"

It was morning now, and Alvin and Lampy were hidden at the back of a building next to a dumpster. Alvin broke out of prison, got rid of Larryboy...he just did not think of an evil plan to attack the city.

"My memory eraser gun does not seem the right tool to use on the whole city," thought Alvin, "Maybe drill tunnels under Bumblyburg and make the whole city collapse into the ground. No, that will take too long. Or maybe turn everyone into pencils! But what would I do with a town of pencils? I know! I'll put a mustache on the giant golden statue guy in the park! Oh, who am I kidding? These plans are useless!"

Just then Alvin looked on his shoulder. A cockroach crawled up on it.

"Giant bugs!" Alvin blurted out, jumping up. The bug fell off his shoulder.

"No, there's no time to make a growth formula! I need something to do now!" Alvin yelled, frustrated.

Just then, Alvin looked down at the cockroach that fell of his shoulder. It fell into a puddle and drowned.

Alvin started to laugh. He smiled at Lampy. "That's it! I will flood the city and drown everyone. And I will be on a boat, safe and dry. I will only stop the flood when everyone surrenders! But where will I get all that water from?" Alvin asked.

Alvin looked at the dumpster and pulled out an old toilet plunger sticking out of it. It reminded him of Larryboy.

"I can't believe Larryboy used this to fight," Alvin said, "Plungers are for clogged toilets that are flooding..." Alvin trailed off. Then he turned to Lampy."Lampy, we just found our water source."

* * *

This chapter's really short. But I guess it's going well so far. Review if you agree!


	3. Shovel Trouble

Chapter 3- Shovel Trouble

Larryboy opened his eyes. All he saw was blue with puffy swirls of white mixed with light. The sky. Larryboy looked around. He was laying somewhere on the ground...but where?

The last thing Larryboy remembered...well, was nothing. He did not even know he was called Larryboy! This all alarmed Larryboy. He had no idea about who he was.

Crazed with confusion, Larryboy instantly sat up and yelled, "Who am I?!" Nearby, two vegetables nearby gasped. They have noticed him laying there before but Larryboy's sudden actions freaked them out. They backed away, scared.

Larryboy looked around. He was surrounded by grass. Grass, grass, and more grass. Everywhere was grass. There were also a bunch of farmland. Miles of crops. Larryboy got up and looked around. He looked down at a clear puddle in the dirt. He saw his own reflection but did not recognise himself. "Who am I?" he asked again. He looked around. "Where am I?"

Larryboy looked at the reflection again. He looked at the plungers on the side of his head. "Why do I look like some kind of freak?" Larryboy wandered around. He was in some kind of land full of farms. Nothing but farms.

"Am I in Kansas?" Larryboy thought confusedly. Larryboy knew absolutely nothing. Just that he did knew absolutely nothing. And that his head hurt. As hard as he tried, he could not remember anything. "I need help," Larryboy decided finally.

Larryboy found a wooden sign at the end of a road. The road led back to Bumblyburg, his home, but he did not know. Instead, he read the sign.

**WELCOME TO MAISEFIELD**

"Maisefield?" Larryboy thought to himself, "This is confusing. I need help. But how will I get someone to help me after I explain I can't remember anything?"

Just then Larryboy heard yelling. He turned to see a guy dressed in black at the edge of a field of wheat, pulling on a couple of them. He was facing a lady, standing in the field like she was trying to defend them.

"Please don't steal my wheat. I need it to support my family!" she cried. Then the guy pulled on more of the wheat. "Please!" the lady wailed, "I need those! I'll call the cops on you!"

"Fine!" he yelled," grabbing the woman abusively, "Do you care more about your wheat or what I'm about to do to you?!"

The women cried out in pain, breathing heavily. "Take my wheat. Don't hurt me! I have kids!"

As the robber ran through the thick wheat field stealing the wheat quickly, the woman cried on the ground. Larryboy nearby had some thoughts.

"Maybe I should do what that guy did. If I try to hurt people, maybe they will have to help me!" Larryboy thought. So that was when Larryboy, the superhero who forgot he was a superhero, decided it would be a good idea to do something bad.

Larryboy found a shovel and went around the little town, looking for people to hurt. He did not actually hurt anyone but just waved the shovel around. But every time Larryboy came around to someone asking, "Will you help me?" and waving the big shovel around, people ran away screaming. Meanwhile, news traveled throughout that a mental cucumber with a shovel was terrorizing people.

At one point, Larryboy encountered another farmer. After Larryboy repeated his same crazy routine, the farmer yelled, "What, are you crazy? Waving a that big shovel around like that? NO! Get out of here!"

Now the was the thirtieth person Larryboy asked for help today. Would you think it was right for Larryboy to get crazy mad?

"Please, I asked many people today and can atleast someone here help me?!" he asked.

The farmer stared at the Larryboy's cape and costume. "Are you some kind of superhero?" he yelled.

"Superhero?" Larryboy asked, still pointing the shovel at the farmer.

"What is your name?!" the farmer asked loudly. A crowd of people formed, scared.

"I don't know!" Larryboy yelled, waving the shovel.

"What? Are you crazy? If you're some kind of superhero, I don't know why would you attack everyone like this?!" the farmer screamed.

"HELP ME! I DON"T KNOW ANYTHING!" Larryboy screamed. Then he swung the shovel into the side of the farmer's head.

The farmer fell backward, laying still. Larryboy held up the shovel, which was dripping with part of what was supposed to be inside the farmer's head. A big, deep gash formed at his head.

Suddenly, Larryboy heard a shout. "Ca-caw!"

Larryboy saw a dark figure before it jumped on top of him. The shovel fell to the side. Larryboy looked up at the dark figure, who looked down at him.

"Larryboy?" the figure asked in shock with a Spanish accent.

"Who?" Larryboy asked.

Larryboy just had a second to turn his head to see a policeman holding a tranquilzer gun towards him. Suddenly, the policeman triggered it. Six hours later after Larryboy just woke from darkness he returned to it again.

* * *

Ok, I read one of the Larryboy chapter books that included Maisefeild. It said it was a farming community. That's it. If I'm wrong about anything, somebody review and I might even change the whole chapter. But if you don't know anything either, well let's just go with whatever I have here.

About the robber stealing the wheat: Well what crime would happen at a farm?


	4. Just Keep Swimming

Chapter 4- Just Keep Swimming

Alvin realised he could use the memory eraser gun after all. He spent twelve hours straight making over a centillion microbots. (Yes, that's a real number) He engineered them to clog together and find a toilet themselves. That way he can use them to block the toilets easily. He also sent many robots through the sewers. The microbots were also programmed to automatically flush the toilets once they were ready to clog them. Alvin's plan was gross and evil. Even though all the work was exhausting (maybe turning everyone into pencils might have been easier), Alvin's plan was finished.

The next morning, Alvin and Lampy were on Alvin's floating platform observing everything. People would wake up to see toilet water flooding out the doors into the rivers that use to be streets. At first, people would try not to touch the dirty water, but cannot help being washed away by the water that rose up to four feet. Alvin cackled up from the floating platform, safe and dry.

Meanwhile, someone else was panicking in the hills of Bumblyburg. At the LarryManor, Larryboy's mansion, Larryboy's butler, Archibald, was running out of the mansion. Water rushed from the windows and doors. Archbald had no idea where Larryboy was. He just remembered Larryboy went patrolling and never came back.

Fortunately, Archibald also helped Larryboy fight crime. While Larryboy would be out in Bumblyburg, Archibald would give him information through a radio implanted in his plungers. But it was unfortunate that when Archibald tried to call Larryboy that day, Larryboy would not respond. He tried several times but no one ever responded. Archibald could not go down to the LarryCave, Larryboy's secret underground headquarters, fearing that it would be flooded. All Archibald could do was track Larryboy down with a small emergency tracker device he conveniently had.

Archibald stared at the screen of the tracker, which revealed Larryboy's location. 'Larryboy's...in Maisefeild?" he wondered, reading the screen.

Those were the last words Archibald said before the water completely flooded the mansion. Water gushed out of every water source and pipe. Archibald was strongly pushed by a big wave of water off of the cliff (where apparently was where the mansion was built) and into the body of water below (which was also apparently there.) The tracker washed away. Archibald's head bobbed up and down in the water, trying hard to not drown. This was hard considering the part that Archibald had no limbs.


	5. Remember or Not

Chapter 5- Remember or Not

When Larryboy woke up, he was in a leather chair strapped in with metal restraints. He was in an empty room. A bright light shone down on him. He was facing a glass wall. On the other side stood a group of policemen, doctors, and scientists. There were also some tough looking bodyguards. But among the group stood a grape who looked like he was dressed like a crow.

Larryboy looked around. "Hey!" he yelled, "What's going on?"

"He's awake!" yelled someone.

"Calm yourself, sir. This is for your own good," said someone else.

"No, I know this guy!" said the crow guy with a Spanish accent. Then he turned to Larryboy through the glass. "Larryboy, it's me! Dark Crow!"

Dark Crow was the crow-themed superhero of Maisefield. He is friends with Larryboy, but when he found Larryboy attacking a farmer with a shovel, he did not recognise Larryboy. It was like he was another person.

"Larryboy!" Dark Crow yelled, "Why were you attacking that guy with the shovel?"

"He wouldn't help me!" Larryboy answered.

"What?" Dark Crow asked, "Larryboy, you're a superhero! How could you?!"

"Superhero?" Larryboy asked, confused, "I'm a superhero?"

"There's something wrong," Dark Crow told the other people. Then he turned back to Larryboy behind the glass. "You're the superhero of Bumblyburg!"

"Bumblyburg?" asked someone in the crowd, "I heard Bumblyburg is flooded!"

"Flooded?" Dark Crow asked, "Larryboy! Why aren't you saving your city?"

Larryboy did not get to answer. He heard a voice in his head. It sounded British.

"Larryboy! Please answer! Please! Help! Alvin flooded Bumblyburg to almost ten feet high. Help!"

The voice was Archibald. He was still trying to call Larryboy for the fiftieth time for after ten hours. Right not, he was floating on a piece of wood in Bumblyburg at nearly five in the morning. He was tired, frustrated, scared, desperate, and wet. Really, really wet.

"Larryboy, HELP!"

Larryboy did not know that. So Larryboy responded, "THERE'S A VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD!" over and over.

Archibald was now also more scared and confused.

Meanwhile, Dark Crow and the crowd of people stared at Larryboy, yelling like a maniac. Dark Crow was concerned about his friend. Then a doctor stepped up, waving a picture. He handed it over to Dark Crow.

"We took an MRI of Larryboy's brain," he said, showing Dark Crow the image, "There seems to be something...wrong. We are not sure what they are, but there seems to be something affecting his brain." Dark Crow stared at all the black dots all over Larryboy's brain. It covered it like a black blanket.

"What are these things?" Dark Crow asked.

"We don't know," said another doctor, "But we took a more magnified picture of them. Take a look, "Dark Crow stared at another picture. It was a picture of one of the microbots in Larryboy's brain. The weird thing was it looked like a black colored tiny version of Awful Alvin.

"That looks like Awful Alvin," Dark Crow said.

"I heard that's the name of the guy who flooded Bumblyburg," said a officer.

"Then Alvin did this," Dark Crow concluded. Then he looked at Larryboy again. "Larryboy, what did Alvin do to you?"

"So wait, I'm supposed to be Larryboy?" Larryboy asked.

"He doesn't seem to remember anything! Larryboy, you are...well, Larryboy!" Dark Crow said.

"What?" Larryboy asked.

Dark Crow ran off to the side, away from Larryboy's view. A few seconds later, a door opened behind Larryboy in his cell. Dark Crow entered the small enclosed room.

"Larryboy, your city is in trouble!" Dark Crow said, "Look, I am doing you a big favor. My work is in Maisefield. I'm helping you out. Now please. What is the last thing you remember?"

Larryboy replied, "Well, I remember being lost."

"That's it?" Dark Crow asked, "What about everything else? You are Larryboy, the superhero of Bumblyburg. You use the plungers on the side of your head to fight evil! I am Dark Crow! I'm a superhero! I'm your friend! Do you remember anything else?"

"I think I would remember meeting a purple chicken before," Larryboy replied.

"Believe me, Larryboy!" Dark Crow said, "Bumblyburg is doomed! Believe me! You have to!"

Larryboy tilted his head amd stared at Dark Crow for a minute. "Ok, I don't remember any of these but I guess I believe you."

"Good! It's probably Awful Alvin up to this!" Dark Crow explained.

"Who's Awful Alvin?" Larryboy asked.

Dark Crow sighed. "Ok Larryboy. Remember or not, you're going to have to save Bumblyburg. Then we can save you from whatever this is."

"How?" Larryboy asked, seeming to finally understand something for once.

"First of all, do you remember how to work your plungers?" Dark Crow asked.

Larryboy stared at the suction cups at the sides of his head. "Hmmm," he murmered.

"Just think hard and concentrate. I could help you, but I don't go by plungers," Dark Crow replied.

Suddenly, Larryboy shot a plunger into Dark Crow's face. Dark Crow pulled the stuck-fast plunger from his face.

"Well, it's a start," he grumbled.

So Dark Crow helped Larryboy learn how to use his plungers again. It was not easy. After three hours, Larryboy was hanging from a ceiling in a large room by a plunger while Dark Crow sat feeling sore on the ground, surrounded by broken things and debris, the result of Larryboy's training.

Larryboy fell swiftfully from the ceiling from one of his plungers. He looked over at the tired Dark Crow.

"Ok...you're finally ready," Dark Crow said tiredly, "You know Larryboy, I'm still doing you a big favor. I mean, a really big favor. I could not be worrying about some other city that's under your protection and is now flooded and have not spent the last hours being a training guide."

"Thanks Dark Crow," Larryboy replied, "I still can't remember who I am, or where I live, or what happened a day ago, or what's my name, or how I know you, or-"

"I understand Larryboy," Dark Crow said, "Let's get to Bumblyburg."

Suddenly a officer ran in. "Dark Crow! Bumblyburg's flooding rose even higher!"

"Don't worry, Larryboy and I are headed there!" Dark Crow assured him. Then, he and Larryboy opened a door to outside of the building. A few inches of water suddenly streamed in. A thin layer of water completely covered the ground outside.

"That's it!" the police officer cried, "The flooding has rose so much, it's starting to reach Maisefield!"

* * *

How does Larryboy use his plungers? I always wondered that. Does he jerk his head in way or somehow his body can just somehow control it? Idk.

Anywany, please review!


	6. Too Deep

Soooooooo sorry for the really long wait of four freaking months!

Ok, first of all there was school and junk. I also had a little writer's block (weird right?) When I had ideas again and summer came, I felt I could have a lot of time to finish this story. But by that point my computer literally crashed down, like forever shut down.

So here it is: chapter 6. I had to write it from an IPad, which is terrible. Who knows when chapter 7 comes, unless someone is generous to donate a computer.

* * *

Chapter 6- Too Deep

"There's no time! Bumblyburg will be gone by today if you don't do something!" Dark Crow yelled.

"How will we get there?" Larryboy asked.

"I have no idea, Larryboy. There's no time to go back to my headquarters to get some help," Dark Crow replied.

"You have that car over there," Larryboy said, looking at a nearby car.

Moments later, Dark Crow was speeding a car through what used to be a highway while Larryboy sat still trying to remember everything. Dark Crow sighed. he could not believe he left his own territory to help Larryboy. Sure, they were friends, but the past hours were a little crazy. He thought back to when he and Larryboy were more like rivals. He shook away that thought. Still, he had doubts about this. What if they did not save the city? What if Bumblyburg got destroyed? What about them? What about him? What will happen to his own city if he did not return? Dark Crow put aside these thoughts and turned on the car radio to hear any news about Bumblyburg.

"Flooding is extreme in the city of Bumblyburg," a news reporter said through the radio, "There are reports the criminal Awful Alvin and a floor lamp are responsible for this. Meanwhile, the town's own superhero, Larryboy, is nowhere to be seen since this chaos started. However, there are rumors Larryboy was seen in Maisefield hitting a defenseless vegeteble with a shovel. When will this end? Perhaps when Bumblyburg is washed away. Who could stand a chance of staying alive?"

Dark Crow shut off the radio and turned to Larryboy.

"Ok, Larryboy," Dark Crow said, "Here's the plan. I get you to Bumblyburg."

After a few seconds of silence, Larryboy replied, "Then what?"

"That's it."

"What?" Larryboy asked.

"I get you to Bumblyburg and you save the day, and that's it," Dark Crow said.

"What about you?" Larryboy asked.

"I'm going back to Maisefield."

"Wait, you mean you will leave me?" Larryboy panicked.

"Sì amigo," Dark Crow replied.

"But why?" Larryboy asked.

"Look, Larryboy," Dark Crow explained while still driving, "I think it's time we go our seperate ways."

"You can't abandon me like this," Larryboy argued.

"I have to defend my own city," Dark Crow said, "What I yem saying is that I can't help you anymore!"

"You have to!" Larryboy.

"Larryboy, so far I was by you plunger target, then we took some random strangers car out here, and now I am driving towards a flooded complete someone who lost his mind!"

"It's not like I am mentally ill," Larryboy replied.

"You attacked a guy with a shovel! Besides, what do I get out of this? Drowning?" Dark Crow asked.

"But you told me we were friends! You just called me an amigo a minute ago! I thought you were a superhero!" Larryboy said.

"I thought you were too, but apparently here you are, after letting a villain drain you of who you were and flood you city!" Dark Crow argued.

"So first you abandon me and now you insult me as a superhero?" Larryboy asked angrily.

"Well you are the superhero with plungers sticking out of his head yet he let toilet let water destroy a town!" Dark Crow replied.

"Well if I remember anything I think I mistaken you as a purple penguin a few hours ago!" Larryboy yelled back.

"It's a crow! Dark Crow!" Dark Crow shouted, "And you don't remember anything! Isn't that why we are here now?!"

"Then why did you try to help me in the first place?" Larryboy asked, "You don't seem to like it very much now!"

"Yeah, I don't know why either!" Dark Crow replied, "I should have seen how hopeless it was working with you when it was too late. I mean face it. You city probably gave up on you by this point! Or at least whose left of you city!"

"If you are a superhero, I don't get why you are giving up like this!"

"I'm not giving up, I am letting you save_ your_ city! I have my city, and you at this point have no city!" Dark Crow said.

"Well maybe I don't need your help then!" Larryboy replied angrily.

"I am the reason you are here now! Just face it, you have no mind, no city, nothing! You are just a total fail of a superhero! I am just ditching you since I have a town, and a good reputation of a superhero! I can't afford to lose that because of your terrible skills of being a hero!" Dark Crow yelled.

Suddenly, the car slowed down. Water gushed in through the now cracked windows. Larryboy pushed open the door next to him as the car began to sink under the heavy water. Larryboy used a plunger to pull himself on top of the car. He looked around and saw skyscrapers towering above the water. Suddenly, Dark Crow pulled himself on top of the car.

Dark Crow immediately yelled. Larryboy turned to see the door shut again, this time on Dark Crow's purple cape. He was being pulled down with the sinking car.

Larryboy fired one plunger to a nearby building. He began to aim his other plunger at Dark Crow to save him. But then Larryboy thought about their fight they just had. It wall escalated quickly. Larryboy stared at Dark Crow deeply. If they were friends, he could not remember it. He could not tell. Even if they were not friends, Larryboy did not think he should save him for being another citizen in need or a fellow superhero.

Larryboy pulled himself on top of the skyscraper, one plunger stuck to the building...and one empty. Larryboy looked down. He could swear he heard Dark Crow's "ca-caw," but was cut off. Larryboy continued to stare. What have he done?

"Who am I supposed to be?" Larryboy asked himself, "Maybe Dark Crow was right. Maybe I am a terrible superhero. One that let's others drown." Larryboy looked and watched a crow fly away in the distance. This made him look down and again and the guilt set in even more.

Meanwhile, what started as a ridiculous and almost impossible plan of Alvin's became nearly a deadly event. Alvin was still floating around, safe and dry, when Mayor Fleming came floating in a boat with Officer Olaf and Chief Croswell at her side.

"Please Awful Alvin, we surrender! You can have the city. Just take Bumblyburg and stop the flood!" she cried.

Alvin floating on his platform looked down at her. "You know what, I will take it! But after a few more days. This is just too much fun!" He laughed.

"Please!" she asked again.

"No!" Alvin replied, "Lampy and I will flood the city for as long as we want!"

"Oh!" she cried out, "We need a hero of some sort!"

"What, you want Larryboy?" Alvin laughed, "You are aware he has not been seen for three days. There's no hero now! I'm happy I've haven't heard the annoying 'I'm am that hero!' for a while! Without Larryboy here to stop me, I can do whatever I want! My revenge is complete!" Alvin cackled. Then he turned to Lampy. "Lampy, take care of them." Lampy just stood there. "Come on Lampy, do I have to do this myself?" So instead Alvin took hold of Lampy and hit the mayor's boat with the foot of Lampy's lamp post. The weak boat started to sink and disintegrate as the crew on it cried for help. Alvin just laughed at them.

Nearby, on an abandoned car lay Archibald, coughing water. He gave up on calling Larryboy. He lost all hope. "Larryboy, where are you?" Suddenly, Archibald looked up. His eyes widened. Either the sewage made him crazy or Larryboy was up there on that building above him.

* * *

This chapter was pretty deep. BTW I hope this does not make you think I hate Dark Crow or anything because it's not like that! XD


	7. Larryboy Rises and Archibald Falls

This chapter is going to be a little boring but it will help connect the story.

* * *

Chapter 7- Larryboy Rises and Archibald Falls

"Larryboy!"

Larryboy looked around. "Oh great," he muttered to himself, "There's that superhero name again."

"Larryboy, is that really you?"

"Wait a minute," Larryboy gasped, "That's the voice I heard in my head earlier."

"Larryboy!" The call rang out for the third time. Larryboy turned around to see Archibald on top of the tower with him. Larryboy jumped back.

"How did you get up here?" Larryboy asked.

"I got into the building's the top floor and climbed through one of the top story windows," Archibald replied.

Larryboy was impressed with this stranger. Or maybe he was no stranger? "Who are you?" Larryboy asked, then he added, "How did you get into my head? That's a little creepy, you know."

Archibald looked confused. "What? Why Larryboy, is this really right time for this?"

"I really don't know you," Larryboy explained.

"You can't be serious, Master Larry. It's me, Archibald, "Archibald replied in concern.

"I thought my name was Larryboy," Larryboy said, confused as being called Master Larry.

"Oh dear," Archibald said, "You really don't remember anything, do you?"

Larryboy decided to explain everything to Archibald since when he woke up in Maisefield. He included everything but what happened to Dark Crow in the end. Archibald began to think.

"Well, Awful Alvin has made some sort of device, but I was never able to do much research into it before the Larry-Cave as flooded."

"What?" Larryboy asked, confused.

"It's your secret headquarters," Archibald explained, "You see, I am Archibald. I make you gadgets and use Larry-computers..." Archibald trailed off, not sure what to do. "Wait, didn't you say Dark Crow helped you get here? Where is he now?"

"Um," Larryboy stuttered, "Well, you see, he's-"

"He should be here, right?" Archibald asked.

"Yes, well, he's just-"

"I mean, he should be willing to still help you after all," Archibald went on.

"Yeah, but...he's just not here," Larryboy said.

"Is he somewhere around Bumblyburg?" Archibald asked.

"Dark Crow kinda left," Larryboy said.

"What? Where did he go? Why would he leave?" Archibald replied in shock, "Our city is about to become Atlantis. Did you at least try to get him back? You couldn't have just let him go away-"

"I let him drown, ok?!" Larryboy spit out.

Archibald looked at Larryboy, shocked with silence. "You didn't..."

"His cape got stuck in the car when it began to sink and I didn't save him," Larryboy explained.

"What? Master Larry?! Why?!" Archibald asked.

"Well on the way he was already saying how he would leave me and then he called me a terrible superhero," Larryboy explained fast, "So when the car was sinking, I left him...and...and...," Larryboy sighed, "He's probably right."

For the next ten minutes, it was silent. Then finally Archibald said something. "I...I'm...I...forgive you."

"Really?" Larryboy asked surprise.

"Master Larry," Archibald replied, "I can't leave you like this. I am your friend, and I will stand by you. Sure, what you did was wrong, but it would be wrong to leave you too."

"Wow," Larryboy said. Then he realized. "That's kinda what Dark Crow said."

"You can still be that hero. You can still save everyone else from Dark Crow's fate," Archibald said.

"I don't know," Larryboy replied.

"You have to, "Archibald said, "You need to! Bumblyburg needs a hero!"

"Why does it have to be me?" Larryboy asked.

"Because...you are that hero!" Archibald yelled.

"What?" Larryboy asked, confused again.

"Well, it was your catchphrase. You would yell it before saving the day. Besides, who was the one who saved the town from a giant twister?" Archibald asked, as if Larryboy knew the answer.

"That was you by the way. And who saved the town when everyone was shrunken down and dumped into a box?" Archibald continued, "Also you! You see, you are a hero!"

"Really?" Larryboy asked.

"Yes. And Bumblyburg's is doomed again unless you save it! Come on! Say it!" Archibald yelled.

"Say what?" Larryboy asked.

"You are that hero!" Archibald said excitedly. If he had arms, he would be shaking Larryboy back and forth. "'I am that hero!' Just say it!"

"I am that hero?" Larryboy simply stated.

"Yes, you are! Say it with meaning! You have to! We need you! You are going to defeat Alvin! You will restore Bumblyburg! You did it once, you can do it again! You are that hero!" Archibald shouted with encouragement.

"I am that hero!" Larryboy shrieked.

"Louder! Even louder! You can do it!" Archibald yelled, too excited.

"I AM THAT HERO!" Larryboy yelled.

"What?!" another voice yelled. It sounded like evil.

Archibald and Larryboy turned around. "Maybe we were a little too loud," Archibald said.

Awful Alvin and Lampy floated in front of them on his floating platform. "Larryboy?" He was clearly shocked, "How did you get here?"

"I think it is time for your plans to fail," Archibald said proudly.

"So Larryboy. You remember me?" Alvin asked.

"Ummm..." Larryboy thought to himself.

Archibald spoke up before Larryboy could answer. "Well Larryboy definetly remembers what you have done, _Alvin_!" Archibald yelled, putting emphasis on Alvin's name for Larryboy. Larryboy caught on.

"Yeah right," Alvin said, picking up his memory eraser gun again. He stared at the reverse switch, still in the same place. Then he aimed it at Archibald. "What are you trying to pull, asparagus? Are you supposed to be some kind of sidekick dressed in a suit?" Archibald looked down at his coat, trying to ignore the weapon.

"No!" Larryboy said, running in front of Archibald.

Alvin smiled. "I can't use this weapon on you now Larrryboy. And I won't use it on your friend directly..."

Suddenly, instead of pulling the trigger of the weapon, Alvin whacked Archibald off the building with the memory-eraser.

"Archibald!" Larryboy gasped, looking off the building. He shot a plunger to catch Archibald as he screamed in terror, falling off the ever so tall building. Archibald grabbed the plunger at the end of the line. He swung to a lower window of the building.

As Larryboy's plunger cord stretched down, he looked up at Alvin.

"You're turn," Alvin snickered.

* * *

Here's a little note: The two scenes Archibald was referring actually happened in the Larryboy series if you have not noticed. The twister was in the book The Amazing Brain Twister and the other thing happened in Leggo My Ego.


	8. The Importance of Seat Belts

Chapter 8- The Importance of Seat Belts

"So...you're Alvin?" Larryboy said.

"Ha!" Alvin laughed at this, then turned to face Lampy, "See Lampy! He doesn't remember after all! He's totally useless!" Lampy just smiled back. Larryboy just stared back as Archibald still hung over the building.

"Hey Larryboy, so how are you going to defeat me how?" Alvin mocked.

"Um..."

"I Knew it! Ha, this is hilarious!" Alvin cackled, even though it really was not that funny.

Meanwhile, Archibald finally reached the roof of the tower again. That was when it occured to him he should have explained some kind of plan to Larryboy.

"I mean really," Alvin sneered, walking towards Larryboy as Larryboy started to back away. "You don't realize how bad this is for you. You don't know one thing about yourself, and how do you know if what that guy over there was even telling you the truth?"

"I was!" Archibald yelled.

"Be quiet!" Alvin yelled, then he turned back to Larryboy. "I finally have revenge on you, Larryboy! After all those defeats, I can finally defeat you! Don't you know all those villains out there dream of one day defeating you? Why can't we defeat YOU for once? Well now it's my turn!" Then Alvin laughed. "Why am I telling you all this? You don't even remember any of it! Don't you see Larryboy? You career is over!"

"But...I'm a hero...that hero! I just haven't defeated you yet," Larryboy replied. Sure, he defeated Alvin before (he just cannot remember it) so he could probably do this. But this time he was not so sure how or remembered how he did it before.

"Even if I am defeated, it won't be by you!" Alvin said, "Even if another superhero comes and defeats me, you won't be a superhero anymore. You will have to quit and I will never have to see your face again!"

"That's preposterous! Why would that have to happen!" Archibald asked.

"Because's Larryboy's nothing without his memory," Alvin shouted triumphantly, "Live with it, Larryboy! Without your memory, you probably let more people down than save them. You probably let everyone DROWN!" Larryboy winced at this, remembering what happened to Dark Crow. "Listen Larryboy! You don't hear anyone cheering you on this time, or anyone at all! They are all gone!" Alvin taunted. The town was eerie and quiet. Larryboy could not hear anything except Alvin.

"Give me back my memory Alvin!" Larryboy demanded, "Or I-"

"What? You'll do what? What are you going to do?" Alvin sneered, "For once my life is less miserable than yours! All thanks to me, Lampy, and this!" Alvin proudly held up his memory gun.

"Wait, what does that even do?" Larryboy asked.

"Why should you know? It's over," Alvin said. Then he turned around and began walking away while Larryboy stayed behind, frowning and looking down. Then Alvin picked up Lampy and hopped on to his floating platform. He flew away, leaving Larryboy behind.

Alvin and Lampy looked at the seemingly abandoned flooded town. Nothing moved.

"We did it Lampy," Alvin said, "I didn't even have to get rid of Larryboy this time. Did you see how upset his face got? I just left him there since there's nothing else left! Ha!"

Then Alvin turned to Lampy, his eyebrows raised, his eyes widened, and his face holding a huge smile. "I think this victory calls for...the villainous dance of villan-gah!" Alvin sputtered when his platform stopped abruptly. "Lampy! What's happening?"

"I…AM…THAT…HERO!"

"What?!" Alvin yelled. He looked over the side of his platform to see a plunger stuck to the bottom of the platform, with Larryboy hanging from a plunger cord coming closer by the second.

Alvin fell back as Larryboy landed on to the platform. Meanwhile, Archibald again dangled by Larryboy's plunger cord. As Alvin struggled to get up while holding the memory gun, he accidentally grabbed on to the steering wheel of the platform, making it lunge forward fast. Larryboy and Alvin yelled from the platform as Archibald yelled in unison, only his situation was much worse since he was still hanging off of the platform. At this point, hanging off a skyscraper seemed better- at least it did not move at 50 miles per hour!

"Hand over that...whatever that is!" Larryboy yelled. From how Alvin talked about it, it seemed like that weapon held the answer to everything, like how to defeat Alvin and get his memory back...somehow.

"Never!" Alvin shrieked, hugging the memory gun as the platform began to tilt. Alvin hung at the edge as Larryboy held on to the side of the platform that was raising.

"Don't make me use these!" Larryboy said, tilting his head with the plunger not holding Archibald towards Alvin.

"I bet you can't even use them ri- mmph!" Alvin yelled when Larryboy's plunger hit his face.

"You...might be somewhat right!" Larryboy replied. He was going to go for the memory gun but he ended up hitting Alvin's face instead.

Alvin slipped off of the platform with the plunger on his face still. Larryboy held on to the still moving platform on his stomach with both plunger cords hanging off of the platform at opposite sides, one with Archibald and one with Alvin. Larryboy grunted when Lampy, still on board, leaned forward and toppled on top of Larryboy's back.

Meanwhile, Archibald screamed as he swung around on the cord. He yelled and tried to miss every single tall thing the platform zoomed pass, every building, stoplight, and signs that raised out of the flood.

The platform tilted the other way as Alvin pulled the plunger off of his face and swung back to the platform. He touched the steering wheel again, only to cause it to completely rotate upside down and back right-side up. Alvin jumped back on top of the platform where Larryboy still lay. Archibald spun around from the cord, screaming. When the platform rotated, Lampy fell from the platform!

Alvin watched his only friend fall all the way to the flooded ground. He abruptly stopped the platform and turned to look back. "LAMPY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lampy tumbled to the high level of water and splashed below. From where Alvin, Larryboy, and Archibald were flying, they could still see Lampy above the water. It looked like he landed on the roof of a low building or maybe even a car.

Alvin turned the platform around and speeded it up until they got back to where Lampy fell. He made the platform go downwards as he flew it.

Soon, the platform floated right next to where Lampy lay, half submerged in water.

Alvin gasped in shock when he saw Lampy. "Lampy! It's me, Alvin! What happened to you?!"

What was Lampy was now a wet lamp-post broken in two. Damp wires were the only thing holding the lamp-post together, yet it seemed like the thin wires could break apart. At the top of the post was a broken lightbulb, glass pieces sticking out of the water. Alvin gasped when he saw Lampy's lampshade with his smiley face sticking up in the water nearby on its side. He grabbed it and hugged it silently.

Meanwhile, Larryboy got up on the platform. He felt a tugging at one of his plunger cords. He suddenly remembered Archibald. He pulled on the cord until Archibald was fished out of the water, breathing and gasping like a fish. When Archibald recovered, he got up next to Larryboy. They looked at Alvin whose back was turned. He was just silent. Maybe he was just depressed silent. Or even...angry silent?

"Ummmmmm," Larryboy quietly muttered nervously as he watched Alvin slowly raise up what was left of Lampy. When he slowly got up, Larryboy and Archibald backed away on the platform, not so sure what to expect.

Larryboy and Archibald jumped when Alvin immediately turned around. And he was angry.

He angrily pointed a root hand at Larryboy. "You! You did this!"

Archibald stepped forward. "It's not entirely-" he began to explain when suddenly Alvin pushed him off the platform, making him stumble back into the same shallow water Lampy fell in.

"Get off!" he yelled. Then he turned back to Larryboy. "Do you know what you just did! Do you know what I am going to do now?!"

"Um, get some seat belts?" Larryboy nervously said.

Alvin suddenly grabbed the steering wheel of the platform and made it fly higher than the tallest building of Bumblyburg. Then he pulled out the memory gun and pushed into one of Larryboy's plungers.

"If I activate this now," Alvin said, "I could send so many microbots into your brain, that your entire head will explode!"  
"What!?" Larryboy panicked.

"You should have never messed with me, Larryboy! I will never forget this like you forgot it all!" Alvin yelled.

Suddenly, Larryboy pushed the plunger with the memory gun out of Alvin's grab. Unfortunately, it fell off of the platform and started to descend to the ground! Larryboy's memory and his entire life as a superhero in the form of a neon colored gun was diving towards the earth, about to just crash and shatter to pieces.

"No!" Larryboy yelled, looking over the edge of the platform. He felt like his entire life was about to just be destroyed. His memories, all that he knew that he tried so hard to get back seemed like they will be forever forgotten, never remembered. Larryboy would never be the same again.

"That was for destroying Lampy!" Alvin yelled, "And THIS is for ever coming into my life!"

Suddenly, Alvin punched Larryboy in his face, causing him to fall from over eighty feet high up in the air. As Larryboy fell, his eyes looked around just to see the memory gun disappear between the buildings.

Suddenly, Larryboy heard something. At first he thought it was a bird but then he realized who it was.

"CA-CAW!"

* * *

Not Lampy! Well when you do dirty work with a lamp sidekick there's just some kind of risk.

Well this was an awesome chapter. So what's going to happen next? If you noticed, for some reason I like leaving off at cliffhangers. It's fun and cruel! Lol sorry! XD


	9. Coming Clean

Chapter 9- Coming Clean

What looked like a really big crow came into view. It flew in between some buildings and was seen again on top of another building. Larryboy already realized who it was.

"Dark Crow!" he called out. As Larryboy fell closer to the ground, he could see Dark Crow wave something around. He caught the memory gun!

Larryboy also saw Archibald on the ground, splashing in water. He was yelling something.

"Ooze the launchers! Ooze the launchers!"

"What?!" Larryboy yelled. Since Archibald was far away, it was kind of hard to really understand what he was saying. Or maybe there was still more things Larryboy forgot that Archibald had to explain.

"The plungers! Use the plungers!" Archibald screamed.

"Oh!" Larryboy said in understanding. Then it occurred to him he was still falling and was about to hit te ground!

Larryboy shot a plunger at a building and swung over to where Dark Crow was standing. Then he shot a second plunger and brought Archibald up to them.

"Dark Crow!" Larryboy said in surprise, "How did you- I thought you-?"

"When my cape got stuck, I had to pull it out of the car door myself," Dark Crow explained. Then he lifted up his cape to show a part of it was torn off. "It took some tearing though."

"Dark Crow," Larryboy said, "I'm sorry I ditched you back there. I should have helped a fellow superhero out."

"No, I should apologize, Larryboy," Dark Crow replied, "I was the one saying I should give up first."

"But when did you get here?" Larrybot asked.

"Well, first after I escaped from drowning, I flew back to Maisefield. When I got there, the water situation there was getting worse and I couldn't help feel guilty about leaving. So I came just in time to see you plunger after Alvin before Lampy broke. Oh, and look what I got!" Dark Crow raised us the memory-eraser.

"Great!" Archibald said happily, "Now we just have to figure out how it works. This trigger seems to just-"

"Not so fast!" Alvin cried as he lowered the platform to the roof. Then his eyes saw Dark Crow. "Dark Crow! Isn't one superhero enough for me?!"

"What have you done to Larryboy!" Dark Crow asked, "Restore his memory!"

"Never!" Alvin yelled, "I finally won! And look what happened to Lampy!" Alvin motioned to a pile of Lampy nearby.

Suddenly, Dark Crow pulled out his Crow-Bar, a purple metal stick with a crow head at the top. He held it like a baseball bat, like he was about to hit an incoming baseball.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Alvin cackled randomly, even though there was nothing funny happening. It seemed more like an insane laugh.

"Just give up! There's nothing left to fight for! This city is deserted completely!" Alvin yelled. His voice echoed throughout the empty streets.

Larryboy, Archibald, and Dark Crow looked around.

"He...does have some sort or point I guess," Archibald said, not really wanting to admit it. There was no one left.

"But what are you going to do then?" Larryboy asked, "Why did you drive everyone away?"

"Like I told you, for revenge! My plan was to flood the city until the town surrendered." Alvin paused smiling.

"Wait a minute, I thought Mayor Fleming came to you to surrender!" said Archibald.

"Yeah, but flooding the city was too fun! We were like conquerors...me and..." Alvin cut off.

Dark Crow stepped forward. He took the memory-eraser from Archibald. "Can you just use this and restore Larryboy's memory then?"

"If I do, all three of you will have to never come back here ever again," Alvin offered.

Dark Crow looked at Larryboy, who looked back unsure. So this was it then. He could finally remember all about being Bumblyburg's superhero but never return. Not that there was much of anything to return to.

Larryboy looked down sadly. "Deal," said Larryboy.

Dark Crow walked toward Awful Alvin with the memory gun as Awful Alvin did the same. Then Alvin grabbed the memory-eraser and walked back to the parked platform.

"So I need all three of you to stand right there," Alvin pointed, "All in a row." So the three lined up, Archibald on the left, Dark Crow in the middle, and Larryboy on the right.

"Now what?" Archibald asked.

"Now," Alvin said, holding the memory-eraser up. Then he jumped on to the platform and literally punched the steering wheel. The platform lurched forward towards the three before they had any idea what to do.

Alvin plowed down Archibald, Dark Crow, and Larryboy like a bowling ball hitting pins. Larryboy flailed to the side as Archibald and Dark Crow were pushed on their backs by the moving platform. Alvin stopped when they were at the edge of the building, leaving both Archibald and Dark Crow about to fall.

"What are you doing?" Dark Crow asked, "What about the deal?"

"You really fell for it, didn't you?" Alvin asked, "Villains never keep their deals!" Then Alvin stopped the platform from flying, making it fall on top of Archibald and Dark Crow.

"Seriously, why do you like pushing me off of things?!" Archibald cried, "Why does it have to be me?"

Dark Crow looked up to see Larryboy to the side. Then he looked back up at Alvin. "Give that thing back!" he demanded, asking for the memory gun. Then he was able to pull up his still at hand Crow-Bar and started attacking the platform. The platform began to crumble and shatter as Dark Crow hit it.

"Hey, watch it!" Alvin yelled. Then he was caught off guard as Dark Crow wacked the memory-eraser with the Crow-Bar, hitting it in Larryboy's direction.

"Larryboy!" Dark Crow cried.

Larryboy saw this and ran to where the memory-eraser fell.

"No!" Alvin yelled, his hand reaching for the platform controls to start it up again. Suddenly, Dark Crow's Crow-Bar smashed into it.

Larryboy picked up the memory gun. He examined it carefully. Then his eyes caught the word "reverse" marked above a switch. Larryboy gasped and flicked the switch.

Suddenly, the weapon began to vibrate. Larryboy's eyes widened as his head began to feel all wierd again. A bright electric shock came from the gun. It danced around Larryboy while other smaller ones could be seen racing through the air. The memory-eraser fell from Larryboy's grasp and banged on the floor.

Archibald peered at the water below. Slowly, just slowly, he thought he saw it decrease just an inch. Than another inch. And another. Soon a foot of water was gone.

All the microbots were coming back to the memory gun. Soon every drain was getting clearer. Water dumped rapidly through the sewers as it finally left the streets.

Cheering was heard everywhere. Dark Crow looked around. People were running out of every building, car, even mailboxes. Everyone was in hiding this whole time!

Alvin jumped up off of his platform. Dark Crow pushed it off of Archibald and him. Then he wipped out his Crow-Yo and threw it around Alvin, tieing him up.

Larryboy fell backwards, his eyes still wide. The thick fog of microbots left his brain rapidly. Everything was changing at once.

People danced around the somewhat dry streets. Dark Crow and Archibald walked over to Larryboy, the memory gun laying at his side, buzzing. Then it stopped, its job complete.

Dark Crow stared at his friend "Larryboy?"


	10. Lamp Repairments Can Fix More than Lamp

Chapter 10- Lamp Repairments Can Fix More than Lamps

"Larryboy! Can you hear us?" Archibald asked.

"Yeah I can hear you," Larryboy said spaced out. Dark Crow helped him up. Larryboy looked over at Alvin tied up and all the people below them. "What happened to Alvin?"

"I tied him up," Dark Crow replied, still wondering what happened to Larryboy.

"Great! We can get Officer Olaf and Cheif Crosswell to take him away," Larryboy replied.

"Wait a minute," Archibald said, "I never tried to remind you of any of the police officers..."

Dark Crow looked surprised. He turned to Larryboy. "Larryboy! How do you know me?"

"I met you at Bok Choy's superhero classes," Larryboy replied.

"Yes! Larryboy! Your memory is back!" Dark Crow said excitedly.

Larryboy smiled widely when he realized this. "Thanks guys! I don't I would have ever ended up here without your help!"

Larryboy, Dark Crow, and Archibald climbed down the building, with Dark Crow dragging Awful Alvin and Archibald carrying the pile of Lampy. As soon as everyone saw Larryboy, they all greeted him and excitedly exclaimed they were happy he finally returned.

Alvin was loaded into a police car. "Wait! What about Lampy?!" he screamed, staring at the broken lamp.  
"He will need a new bulb," Archibald noted, handing Lampy over to an officer. Alvin yelled as the police car drove off.

After about a two months, Bumblyburg was completly restored like it was before the flood started. The city was saved once again.

One day, Cheif Crosswell sat at his desk when somebody showed up in front of him. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hello Larryboy. Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'd like to see Awful Alvin please,"Larryboy replied.

Cheif Crosswell lead Larryboy down hallway of cells, each imprisoning an inmate. Some even tried to reach out at Larryboy or called out his name. Alvin was not the only one wanting revenge.

Larryboy and Cheif Crosswell came to a stop at one of the cells.

"Awful Alvin, someone would like to see you," he said.

Alvin, wearing black and white stripes, Bumblyburg's prison uniform, turned around. His face widened in shock at the sight of Larryboy.

"What does he want?" Alvin asked.

Larryboy pulled out Lampy from behind him. He was all dry and fixed, with a new light bulb and everything. A line of duct tape stretched around his middle.

"Lampy!" Alvin cried out. He ran to the bars of the cell and reached out to grab Lampy.

Alvin looked up at Larryboy. "I still want my turn for revenge though." Then he continued to hug Lampy through the bars. This time Alvin seemed like his normal crazy instead of his violent crazy after Lampy broke. Of course, normal never applied to Alvin in any way either though.

As Larryboy left the prison, he remembered how Alvin said he was nothing without his memory. But after Larryboy defeated Alvin, right before he got his memory back, Alvin's statement was proven wrong. Even without his memory, Larryboy knew he could still be a hero.

As for the memory-eraser, Dark Crow suggested that Larryboy should destroy it. But Larryboy said no, saying he could keep it locked up on display in the Larry-Cave to remind him of what happened. But honestly, Larryboy would only forget this if he lost his memory AGAIN!

As you can see, Larryboy will never forget it all.

THE END!

* * *

So yeah, that's the end. I hope you liked it all!

I got this idea about Larryboy losing his memory a long time ago but I never put it in story. I had a different plan for how this story would end up, but now it ended up better than I was going to write it before!

About the toilet flood: that just came from an idea I had as a kid, which might have came the same time I thought of Larryboy losing his memory. Weird.

Anyway, if you liked this Larryboy story, PLEASE REVIEW! Also, check out my other Larryboy stories! There will be more coming soon! They might be longer than this one (or not) lol we will see!

Well...bye!


End file.
